The present invention relates to a wheel assembly for luggage, and more particularly to a wheel assembly having a fitting assembly to enable it being easily identified, which is employed in luggages.
Nowadays, since the advent of modern travel, people have been able to travel great distances in only a short period of time. As such, the number and frequency of trips taken have increased rapidly. With so many people traveling with such increasing frequency, the number of suitcases and other luggage items transported by common carriers have also increased. Referring to FIG. 1, the luggage 100 includes a wheel assembly 91 disposed at a bottom portion thereof, which includes a wheel 92 and a side plate 93.
However, the large number of luggage items transported creates problems for travelers when, at the end of a trip, each passenger must retrieve luggage, which is almost inevitably mixed in with other passenger's luggage. This task becomes even more difficult due to the similar appearance of many travel luggages and suitcases.
Accordingly, what is needed is a wheel assembly for luggages that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.